


The Voice Of Saruman

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [32]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-30
Updated: 2004-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Voice Of Saruman

There it was again. That voice. It had ensnared nearly everyone now, and Rosie resolutely closed her ears against it.

Screwing up her eyes, she brought back her happiest memory to ward away the evil of the voice. Oh, it seemed good, and that was how she knew it was bad. Like the puppy they'd had who had been all sunshine and daisies around the hobbits, but secretly terrorised the other pups until she caught him.

In her mind, she danced with Sam at Bilbo's Party. Smiling, she relaxed, forgetting everything but the light that had shone in his eyes.


End file.
